Two Soul One BOdy V2
by Tatsu-no-Houou
Summary: What might have happened had the Takato gotten Mortally wounded before he Bio-Merged with Guilmon, Say Konichi wa to Takatomon


  
  
Eclipse: How about that, Tats-kun is finally getting off his lazy ass and working on the fic once again.   
  


  
Tatsu-no-Houou: (Glares at Eclipse) Oh shut up Eclipse, I have been busy…

  
Eclipse: (Rolls her eyes) Blah, Blah, Blah…what ever, you just don't want to admit you have been lazily playing your X-box, reading fics and avoiding school work.  
  


Tatsu-no-Houou: Look at the fic Iris and I are writing….Baka onna.  
  


  
Eclipse: As I said before, Excuses, Excuses….anyways…this baka here doesn't own any writes to Digimon Tamers only Bandai does, and if ya notice any original characters….when then their obviously his, also Tatsu has some creative things in this fic added that never happened in the show so this is an Alternate Universe type fic.  
  


  
  
Tatsu-no-Houou: -_-;;;; and as Eclipse… "Nicely" put,  I have been lazy and not posting the recent work I have done on both T.S.O.B and T.C  
  


  
ok  enough of my bantering I know everyone's getting impatient…so on with the fic  
  


  
                                                 *~*~*~*~*~*

  
I watched in absolute horror, as The Brave Lion-man: Leomon, slowly disintegrated before my eyes. His form slowly dissolving into a mass of data, his eyes only focused on his partner, one of my best friends, and first crush:  Katou Juri. I couldn't hear what was being said but I swore I saw a tear falling down her cheek…..and a small blush covered her face, just moments before The mighty Beast-man dissolved completely….

Then I looked at all the Digimon who was the cause of the death; Beelzebumon, he showed shock……no sadness……just shock. This infuriated me for some reason, be it that my entire being wished for him to show any sign of remorse…but there was none… no remorse what so ever…

He just allowed the data to flow into his body with a type of shocked/surprised look on his face…… then to top it all of……he laughs……

No moment of silence to pay homage to an accidental murder… just pure childish glee. I never felt so ANGRY in my entire life, I didn't want to kill him…yet. I wanted him to suffer for all the lives he destroyed, then make him suffer for all eternity. Then the words one of Shibumi came into my head. 

"They're all just Data." 

I nearly ripped my D-Arc off the necklace it was on…I was too made to care.  Only a few words came to mind… words I shouldn't have to experience at my age…

..…Pain…  
  


……Angst…

……Anger…

……Vengeance…

 The words seemed to echo endlessly inside me… it was as if some key had unlocked something forbidden in my mind. My only thoughts _were * **Make Beelzebumon suffer…***_ That in mind I focused all my power on that one single Idea…and then suddenly my hand that was holding the D-arc felt like it were asleep for a quick second.

Then I lost complete control over my actions… it was as if I were watching my movements and actions from a T.V set in my house.

"EVOLVE I COMMAND YOU TO… I COMMAND YOU TO EVOLVE TO THE NEXT LEVEL" 

I saw myself thrust my D-Arc out infront of me, and watched as the Red D-arc gained a blackish hue around it.  
  


 Suddenly the sky seemed to darken as if it had already became night time in the digital world, as the skies became a blackish color. … still I couldn't do anything but watch…   
  


  
It was like some kind of punishment to see but not be able to act upon what I saw… 

Nothing prepared me for what happened next…nothing at all…

                             *~*~*~*~*  
  


Meglo Growmon was evolving and he knew it, but he trusted in his tamers skills no matter what, even if it meant his own demise his tamer always would come threw in the end. 

His chest symbol was flashing on and off as a warning beacon, it flashed in synch with his heartbeat. 

_* Takatomon  why do I feel pain if your trying to help me?*_

His body felt as if it were being slowly ripped apart, as new muscles as his Metallic jaws started to grow and as they got bigger the metallic parts slowly grew and became bones. Almost immediately they were covered in skin and flesh.

_* Why are you hurting me Takato? *_

His torso also started to change as well... slowly changing from a lizard- man shape to more of a snakes form. First to vanish were his two legs, more like the appendages never left the body but they fused with the tail to create a body of a snake in an upright position.

_*Tamer are you even listening to me ?*_

His arms grew a bit longer and One long jagged sharp blade ripped out of his left and right arms.  His chest armor and jet pack melded into his body, completely gone from the human or digital eye.

_* Enemy... Beezebumon... who is my allie?*_

Tattered wings ripped out of his back and his entire body color changed to a more toxic look.... the symbol from Guilmon's chest displayed  right smack in the middle of this new beasts chest.

_*Where is  Enemy?*_

His once intelligent eyes gained a more maddening primal look...

Gone was Meglo Growmon, the War Machine Evolution of Guilmon.... now there was only the most evil of the Four Great Dragon Lords...; Megidramon.

  
                                                 *~*~*~*~*  
  


The ground all around the dark dragon; Megidramon started to tear itself apart. Literally, his mear unholy presence caused the land near the gate of Zhuquaiomon to rip its self apart. Fractures and faults ruptured through out this once peaceful if not dead valley, no one was safe from this chaos.  
  


The Tamers stood in awe of all the happenings, save for only one who couldn't care less of the happenings as his eyes were focused on where his partner once lay. Even the Digimon were shocked, actually only one not effected by this display was the digimon partner to one Makino Ruki; Renamon.  
  


To the visual eye she remained nonplused, but under that mask Renamon was truthfully scared. She had heard the legends of the "Digital Hazard" while she was but a Viximon but she never forgot about it. She use to think it was just a legend a tale for head digimon to use to keep there subordinates in line... but now... the truth was infront of her face.   
  


Immediately after she awoke from her musings, she took the opportunity to rescue Ruki and the others from the treacherous terrain. She was possibly the only one who knew that there was only one reason that these things would occur….  
  


  
 These occurrences marked the arrival of the creature known through out the Realm of the Digital World as the Digital Hazard.   
  


  
                             *~*~*~*~*

The Nightmarish Weapon Takato created was highly unstable in its intelligence, and it perceived anyone or anything that got in its way to be a enemy. It did not recognize its Tamer as Takato infact it recognized no one as its master or anything of the sort. 

  
It saw none as an allie....  
  


  
It would not have anything be in its way...  
  


All the creature new was the only basic principle of Digimon law...  
  


"Survival of the Strongest..."  
  


Thus it attacked the strongest creature in the vacinatty.... Beelzebumon....

   
                                                                       *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


The battle was brief, as the two demonic digimon clashed in combat.   
  


  
Megidramon had only his primal intelligence, superior power, and brute strength to aid him in the fight. While Beelzebumon had his full intelligence, his two death slingers, the power of an Ultimate leveled digimon and cunning to aid him.  
  


  
Needless to say the battle was one sided during the beginning of the battle.... then equaled out.  
  


Only by the sudden and unexpected absorption of Taomon and Rapidmons attacks as well as the unexpected deletion and absorption of the Deva; Chatsuramon, was Beelzebumon able to over come Megidramon.  
  


  
In the end Megidramon lay on the ground his jaw was broken, and Beelzebumon was victorious.  
  


             *~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Takato couldn't believe his eyes as he saw his friend lying on the ground broken and defeated. His mind started to go blank as he felt himself drifting away from reality. With a will stronger then he would ever let anyone know he pulled himself back to consciousness and back to reality.  
  


  
After hearing a Gun cock, he looked to see Beelzebumon holding his Death Slingers out and aiming at the defeated Megidramon. Then with speed he never knew he had he got right infront of Megidramon as if to block the bullet.  
  


Beelzebumon had yet to notice Takato in his path, when he shot his guns but everyone else did.....  
  


                                                          *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 The other Tamers and Digimon watched in horror as the two bullets slammed into Takato, One on left and right side of his chest. He fell down almost immediately... 

Megidramon whipped his tail as they burst threw the other side of Takato deflecting them. Then devolving to his Guilmon form, he ran as fast as he could to Takato's side.

Takato was lying in a pool of his own life's blood, the color slowly draining from his face. Takato noticed a shadow, and turned over to see his Digimon partner Guilmon looking over him with innocent and sad eyes, and he smiled. 

"Too, bad I got all shot up eh, boy (chuckle)…. my only regret is I never got to fight with you instead of threw you…"

 And with that his eyes shut, in eternal slumber, the Tamer known, as Matsuda Takato was no more….

                                                          *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A storm was brewing overhead, darkening the battlefield where two lives had been lost. It had begun when Takato created Megidramon from his rage, but it was slowly increasing as the drama played on the ground below.

Guilmon started to cry, he didn't understand the emotion he was feeling but he knew only one thing…. he wanted REVENGE. He wanted Beelzebumon to pay, for killing so many innocent Digimon, and his only friend, one he could call his brother in all senses.   
  


That in mind, he lifted his right arm and wiped the tears away from his eyes, he then looked at Beelzebumon with a cold blue fire known as Rage burning bright in his Golden eyes.  
  


It was then that Power…incredible power surged around him.  He grasped Takato's D-arc…   
  


"Takatomon your wish will come true…I swear it!"  
  


  
 Then he let lose the most terrifying Roar, full of Anger, Sadness, and Rage; that caused all Digimon and human alike too shudder in fear…. only a few noticed the storm that now covered the sky but they did notice when Guilmon and Takato both started to glow a bright white hue. 

                             **************

The Storm overhead started to gain more intensity, as rain started to fall in torrents all over the battlefield, drenching all of the Tamers and Digimon alike Everywhere that is except around the mourning red dragon \ dinosaur Digimon, and his fallen Tamer. Everyone was too shocked at the seen placed before them, to even notice the rain at all.

 Suddenly a Lightning bolt that seemed to radiate all colors known to human-kind, hit the deceased dragon Digimon Tamer and his Digimon, and then everything became to bright to see…all around everyone's D-arc announce the same thing… 

" CRYSTAL MATRIX EVOLUTION" 

When the bright light cleared a new figure stood where Guilmon and Takato once were….

The figure looked like a knight, it had a Human like face and a mask that looked like Guilmon's face on his fore head, it had deep maroon eyes, that clearly show anger his anger. Its whole body was covered in dark gray armor, but you could easily see it wasn't female. The knight-like creature was about Megalo Growlmon's height maybe taller but not by much. He looked around till he saw Beelzebumon and spoke with Takato's voice in a cold tone. 

"Beezlebumon you, killed an innocent human, and countless innocent Digimon without regret, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Beezlebumon looked at the new figure like it was from another planet. "So what of it, It's survival of the strongest and I'm him." He answered with a smirk on his face.

The glare that was shown on the knight-like figure with the deep Maroon eyes was a grave one. He formed a weapon out of his left hand, It was a very long rounded sword that was wide at the base, and grew narrower till it reached the pointed end, it looked a lot like…a lance, and as soon it started to glow a bright whitish color, the Knight pointed the weapon at Beelzebumon, when suddenly the color changed. 

"Beelzebumon, Is that power all you care about….the fact you can defeat a Hell beast makes you feel so strong? The fact you murdered a Honorable Ronin digimon makes you feel proud? I have only one thing to say to you…."    
  


  
"CHAOTIC SABER"

The attack completely surprised all the Digimon around; it had more of a shockwave then an ImperialDramon's Positron Laser at close range. The sheer power actually knocked everyone back a few feet, but when it hit Beelzebumon it made him glow white, then before everyone's eyes he devolved to his child form; Impmon.

"Impmon, through an unknown means you gained the power to Evolve into your Ultimate form, however in return you became what your new evolutions name means… "Satan" I cannot allow that as a Holy knight of the Realm…so until you have learned your lesson…you shall be of a child evolution…now get out of my sight."

Impmon looked at the Tamers and their Digimon pets all around him and slowly walked away, he was so depressed he didn't even make a comeback.  He even forgot about his faithful partner motorcycle, Behemoth. 

  
  


Suddenly,  the knight was surrounded in a white light and slowly began to decrease in size… the sky lit up as the Knight-like figure Devolved into a small boy with brown hair, and holding a broken red d-arc in his hands…  
  


  
Ruki walked over to the mysterious form and got a better look at him…and nearly shouted in surprise at who she saw…  
  


  
"Gogglehead???"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eclipse: Why is it that Tatsu makes the prologue usually longer then all other chapters?  
  


  
Tatsu: Hey, I write what I write when I write it….I don't always know how long it will be. Anyways, since I will be working on this fic again, I might as well answer questions to the people who want to ask me anything. So from now on I will be answering questions.  
  


  
Eclipse: Also the contest for Leomon's new form is over, and believe it or not… the winner was "Female Elecmon, Female Tailmon, Female Lynxmon, and Female Knightmon, , by a vote of 12.  
  


  
Tsnomon, Gabumon, Monocromon, Triceramon, SaberLeomon vote 8  
Tsnomon, Candlemon, wizardmon, Piximon, SaberLeomon vote 4  
Tsnomon, Gabumon, Nanimon, Kimeramon, and Millenniumon vote 2  
Cubmon, Elecmon, Leomon, Grappoleomon, and Saberleomon vote 11  
Yaamon, Impmon vote 2  
Nyaruamon, Salamon, Gatomon, Angewomon, Magnadramon vote 1 (-_-;;;)  
  


  
Eclipse: Oh, brother…I know one rounin lion-man digimon who is going to want Tats-kun head for this one ^^;;;;  
  


  
Tatsu: Whatever, anyways he or she wont appear for a while, so don't expect him or her to appear out of no-where. Anyways…  
  


  
Eclipse: In the next chapter; We get to see some P.O.V's from other characters and we also see what happens next….  
  


  
Till next time…  
  


  
Sayonara  
  
-DH


End file.
